An Unexpected Adventure
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: The fate of the Pokémon world is at stake! All the world's evil organizations are teaming up. The only thing that can save it is our heroes...and a little help from the Elements of Harmony. AU of Kalos where Cilan and Iris are with Ash.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Pokémon, it is owned by Nintendo and MLP is owned by Hasbro

"Pikachu! use Iron Tail!" A young boy around age 10 called out to the animal in front of him. The animal was yellow with three brown streaks across its back. It had a red mark on each cheek, pointed ears with black tips on the top of its head and a lightning bolt shaped tail, which had turned solid silver when the boy called out the attack.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pilachu cried out as it swung its now silver-colored tail, hitting its opponent right in the middle of the forehead, knocking it out cold

"Bouldor is unable to battle, the winner of the Kalos Beginners Cup is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town of the Kanto Region. This has been an amazing tournament, thank you everyone for coming and we hope to see you next year!" The crowd cheered as Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of his team took the stage to be presented with the winners medals. After the ceremony, Ash rejoined his friends on the sidelines after signing a few autographs and taking a few pictures.

"Wow Ash," a young tan colored girl with poofy blue hair said, "you are gaining quite a following."

"Thanks Iris and I know that, I do not ask for the attention, I just to the best I can do with what I am given, I am learning not to push my team past their limits. I still have a nightmare with what happened the time I pushed Froakie too far, it was lucky to fully recover."

"No joke there," a young man that had green hair amd wearing a waiter suit said "It was wise of you to send it to Professor Oak so it could fully recover. Also, thank you for bringing us with you from Unova, it is cool to see new regions and learn their dishes, it will come in handy when we go back home."

"No problem Cilan, and you are right, you will be packed out the door in new customers, you might will have to open a branch or expand to accomondate them all" as they allAsh replied

"I already talked with my brothers, they are in the process of tripleing the compasity as we speak."

"Good for you, but you know what? I am getting a little tired of the same old routine, I wish we could experience something new." Ash commented as they all chuckled. Little did they know, that chance was about to present itself in a way they least expected.

-In a special deminsion-

Every single legendary Pokémon was gathered by Arceus and Mew, they had no idea what was going on as the meeting started

"Attention," Arceus started, "me and Mew have gather you all here for a reason, we have a major problem on our hands."

"What is it?" Rayquaza asked

"Every single evil organization is now working together, they have renamed themselves Team Dominion." Mew slowly said as the other legendaries started to panic

"Is there any possible way to avoid them from taking over?" Zapdos asked

Both Arceus and Mew shook their heads no, increasing the panic of other legendaries until they heard a soft spoken voice. "There is one way," the normally shy Keldeo said made his way to the front of the group, "I have a couple of cousins that could be of assistance. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia."

"What can those two possibly do?" Deoxys smirked "Our combined strength would be put to the test and you think two ponies can stop them? As if"

"Shut your trap Deoxys," Arceus bellowed, "me and Mew have met them, they are just as strong if not stronger than us...they beat us both in a double battle." This caused a round of shock amoungst the rest of the group

"Well what are ypu waiting for? Bring them here then." Celebi said

"Only I can, it requires a certain type of spell only me and my cousins know." Keldeo said as a pink glow surrounded his horn, soon after, the royal sisters appeared.

"You are lucky me and Luna were in our chambers doing paperwork Keldeo," Celestia said

"Tia is right," Luna added, "you know to give us a notice that you need us so we can prepare. Now what is going on here?" She finishes while looking around, seeing the rest of the legendaries gaze at them with awe.

"Celestia, Luna, how nice to see you again." Arceus and Mew say as they both bow, causing the others to follow suit, "please do not be mad at your cousin for not giving you fair notice. You see, me, Mew, and not only the other legendaries, but also the whole Pokémon world needs your assistance, our way of life hangs in the balance."

"What is going on?" The sisters asked with a serious tone

"You see," Mew started, "all the evil organizations from the globe are joining forces to take over the world."

"And we know how powerful you two are from our battle," Arceus added, "and we are going to need the help of the Elements of Harmony. Yes, we know about them, since we left Equestria, we have studied on it and its history, including the Elements. Also, you should be ashamed of yourself for what you did to Luna Celestia, Mew wanted to rage war over that deal."

"Look," Celestia responded, "I am deeply sorry for it and she has forgiven me. There is a problem with your plan however."

"What?" all the legendaries asked at the same time

"Me and Luna are techically Pokémon since we are Keldeo's cousins, which means we could be captured."

"My sister is right, and that runs the risk of the Mane 6 being captured as well" Luna added

"Don't worry about that, bring the Elements of Haemony here and we will take care of the rest."

Celestia and Luna went off to the side to discuss their answer.

~Will Celestia and Luna agree or will they allow Team Dominion to take over? Find out next time on An Unexpected Adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Pokémon, it is owned by Nintendo and MLP is owned by Hasbro

~When we last left off, Ash had just won the Kalos Beginners Cup. Also, all the legendaries were in a meeting on how to stop Team Dominion. It seemed all hope was lost until Keldeo suggested his cousins, Princesses Celestia and Luna as well as the Elements of Harmony help save their world. Now we shall see what is in store for the fate of the Pokémon world~

"What is your answer cousins?" Keldeo asked when Celestia and Luna rejoined the group

"We are going to help, but we want something in return" Celestia said

"What is it?" Mew frantically asked, "anything you want we will give you if it means saving our world."

"We want the 8 of us to remain ponies when we go to your world, BUT we will be able to catch and train Pokémon as if we were humans. Also, each of us have a suitable starter that could hold its own in a battle." Luna added

"Granted" Arceus and Mew said as the princesses teleported the Mane 6 to the meeting and explained everything to them, and they all agreed to help

"Here are your starters," Mew stated as a belt with Pokéballs appeared around each of the ponies left front hoof, "5 of them are empty so you can catch your own Pokémon to raise. The one closest to your right hoof contains your starter. Good luck to each of you."

"In addition," Arceus stated, "we are going to put you in the Kalos region, where a young trainer whole each of us know is located. His name is Ash Ketchum and he has a pure heart and good intentions. He will do a great job in helping train your skills as a trainer, we all trust him. You will all know him when you see him. When you arrive, you will instantly gain all knowledge of our world, including every type of Pokémon, their moves, strengths, and weaknesses. As far as your problem, you all will be immune to capture since you are trainers yourselves."

A portal then opened up "Do your best, we are counting on you." The legendaries stated as the ponies walked through the portal.

-In a field outside Aquacorde town-

The ponies arrive where the portal sent them, a lush field with a ring of trees surrounding it and a single dirt path winding right in the middle.

"Well sis," Celestia asked, "right or left?"

"I thought you knew!" Luna exclaimed, "Let's vote with Twi going last."

They then proceeded to vote, with Celestia, Fluttershy, and Applejack voting to go left and Luna, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity chosing to go right, so it all came down to Twilight.

"I chose the right to avoid the tie" she calmly said as they started walking. After a short while, they saw three people walking towards them.

"Think that is them?" Twilight asked

"I believe so" Applejack responded

(Ash, Cilan, and Iris' P.O.V.)

"So Ash, what are you thinking about now?" Cilan asked

"All I can think about is how hungry I am getting," Ash said with a chuckle, "I haven't ate all day and the tournament just made me hungrier."

"Oh Ash, don't be such a-" Iris cut her sentence short when she heard her stomach growling

"I think we could all use a bit to eat" Cilan said as his stomach grumbled, "based on the map I got, there is a nice field up ahead that would be perfect for our Pokémon to play in."

"Sounds good to me, hey, what kind of Pokėmon are those up ahead?" Iris asked. They all looked, and there was 8 creatures that looked like ponies walking towards them. What really confused them was how brightly colored the creatures were.

Ash held up his Pokédex in the direction of the creatures "No entry data, Pokémon unknown" the voice from the Pokédex called back, making Ash excites

"Alright, that means they are so rare we are the first to discover them!" he proudly stated, "I got dibs on the 5 with wings." He pulled out a Pokéball "Charizard! I chose you!" There was a bright flash and a large orange colored dragon with a flame on its tail appeared. "Fly up and use flamethrower!" Charizard did as told and a fiery blast came from his mouth

"Axew!" Iris called as a tiny dragon appeared out of her hair, "Use dragon claw!"

"Give them some help Pansage," Cilan called as a small green monkey came out of its Pokéball, "use Seed Bomb"

(Ponies' P.O.V.)

Celestia and Luna saw Ash throw out Charizard, their theory being confirmed

"Just as we thought," Celestia stated, "they think we are Pokémon."

"Well they are about to be in for a surprise." Luna added with a grin as she turned to the Mane 6 "You girls watch and learn,remember, me and Tia beat Arceus and Mew. however, we are going to need your help Fluttershy." The sisters and Flutters then tapped on their belts.

"Go Volcorona! Use Ember on Pansage!" Celestia called out

"I chose you Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump on Charizard!" Luna yelled

"Um...go... Garchomp" Fluttershy softly said, "Hit Axew with Draco Meteor, but please be careful not to seriously hurt it."

Charizard, Axew, and Pansage did not stand a chance. All three were caught off guard and were knocked out from the surprise attack.

(Ash, Iris, and Cilan's P.O.V.)

"Charizard! Axew! Pansage!" they called out as they ran to their respective Pokémon. They could not believe what just happened, the creatures had their own Pokémon and just won.

"Just who are you?!" Ash asked out of curiosity and anger.

"Before we answer," the tall white pony said, "first I must ask you a question. By any chance is your name Ash Ketchum ?"

Ash was shocked and a little scared "It is" he slowly replied

The white pony grinned again "Then we are to join you, the fate of the world is at stake."

~How will Ash react to the mission? Will they all get along or will a fight ensue? Find out next time on An Unexpexted Adventure


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Pokémon, it is owned by Nintendo and MLP is owned by Hasbro

~When we last left off, the ponies had just gotten their Pokémon and arrived in the Pokémon world. After a short while walking, they met up with Ash, Iris, and Cilan; who thought they were Pokémon. After a short battle that Celestia, Luna, and Fluttershy won, we now will see what will happen~

"What do you mean you are to join us? Also, who are you and where did you come from?"

"First, let's get introductions out of the way first shall we?" The white one said, "I am Princess Celestia"

"I am Princess Luna," the navy-blue on said, "I am Celestia's younger sister as well."

"I am Princess Twilight Sparkle," the purple one said, "I do not like to be addressed by my title for...personal reasons...please just call me Twilight or Twi, whichever you would prefer."

"My name is Rainbow Dash," the cyan pegasus said, "I am the fastest flyer in all of Equestria and I can be 20% cooler in 10 seconds flat"

"Hi, I am Pinkie Pie and I love to throw parties, if you get to come to our world I will throw you one." the pink said with a cheerful giggle

"I am the dashing Rarity" the white unicorn said

"Name's Applejack," the orange one said in a strange assent to Ash, "jus' call me AJ."

"Hi...my name is Fluttershy," the soft spoken yellow one said, "just call me Flutters...if you want to..."

"Nice to met you all, as you guessed, my name is Ash."

"My name is Iris" she said with a slight smile

"and I am Cilan," he said with a slight bow, "pleasure to met you. We were about to stop for lunch, would you like to join us?"

"Not a bad idea, we can discuss business then," Celestia said, "but me, my sister, and our friends are vegitarians..."

"Not a problem, I can whip something up using berries" Cilan responded as they walked into the field where the ponies first arrived, "What Pokémon do you all have?"

The ponies let out their Pokémon, in addition to Celestia's Volcorona, Luna's Blastoise, and Fluttershy's Garchomp, the others had the following:

Rainbow Dash- Gardevior, Pinkie Pie- Rapidash, Rarity- Serperior, Applejack-Lillipup, and Twilight- Mudkip

-In a hot air balloon not far away-

"Well, well, well...it looks like the twerp found some new Pokémon it seems." a young female said

"Indeed so" a male replied. They both were wearing matching green uniforms with a black Old English-script "D" logo right in the middle of thier chests.

"If we get them and Pikachu, the bosses will be pleased" a cat like Pokémon said, "let's wait to make our move."

"Agreed" the man and woman replied as they got into position

-back with the others-

"Lunch is served!" Cilan proudly said as he placed the dishes in front of all the members of the group

"Man," Dash said as she finished first, "that was good, got any seconds?"

"Help yourself" Cilan pointed to a large bowl at the end of the table

"Thanks" Dash said as she had Iris fill the plate back up

"Now," Ash said, "can you please explain where you came from and what is your purpose?"

"Of course," Celestia said, "we come from another universe. Our home world is called Equestria, and it is very peaceful...for the most part. Me and Luna are Keldeo's cousins and we just came from a meeting with all the legendaries."

Ash nearly choked "Say what?! So what is this mission you are on and what does it have to do with me?"

"Well you see..." Before Luna could finish, a net scooped up Pikachu and a seperate on grabbed the ponies, suspending them under a balloon

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?** " the ponies cried out

"The time has come, our victory is near" a female voice said

"A small step towards it is why we are here" a male voice said

"All will witness our new sensation"

"As we crush them and rule as one nation"

"Our actions truly are just"

"and hope, truth, and love will crumble to dust"

"our vision will come to pass"

"surrender if you want to last"

"I'm Jessie" the female said

"and I'm James" the male said

"I'm Meowth," a cat like Pokémon between Jessie and James said

"We are Team Dominion, our rule will soon take flight"

"Then you shall fall beneath our might." Jessie, James, and Meowth said in unision.

"New look, new team, same old story" Ash commented, "so you know how this is mos likely to end."

"That's where you are wrong Ash," Meowth said as he waved a paw back and forth, "these nets are not only electric and wing proof, but are also made of reinforced titanium. It looks like this time we finally won twerp, ta-ta." He finished as the ballooon started to drift away.

"Hey, Team Dominion, are these nets magic proof?" Twilight asked

"Now that is a stupid question," Jessie said as she was laughing, "there is no such thing as magic."

"Oh really?" the three princesses then used a spell to shatter the nets and another one to keep Pikachu and the ponies that could not fly from falling. Jessie, James, and Meowth all paled when they saw this

"You are going to forget this actually happened, it wil seem like a dream." Luna said as her eyes turned purple and hit Team Dominion with the spell, making them fall to sleep

"Volcorona, use Hurricane" Celestia calmly said. Volcorona flew up and started to rapidly circle the balloon, creating a strong whilwind. Rainbow Dash then circled with Volcorona, adding to the hurricane's power and sending the balloon flying off out of sight. Was Team Dominion was gone, the ponies, Volcorona, and Pikachu returned to Ash, Iris, and Cilan

"Now we can talk" Celestia said

~The ponies walked away victorious from their first encounter with Team Dominion, but there certiantly will be more to come. Is Ash ready for what is in store? Find out next time on An Unexpected Adventure!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Pokémon, it is owned by Nintendo and MLP is owned by Hasbro

~When we last left off, Celestia was about to explain what the mission was over lunch, only to be interrupted by Jessie, James, and Meowth. After a short fight, Team Dominion was blasted away by a Hurricane from Volcorona with the help of Rainbiw Dash. Now we shall see what is in store for our heroes.~

"You see" Luna said, "our mission is really simple. All the legendaries want us to stop Team Dominion from taking over and the reason they chose us is because me and Tia beat Arceus and Mew in a double battle."

"I do not believe you on that" Ash said

"It is true what they say" a voice said. Ash recognized it and he froze in place as a bright flash appeared in front of them. When it deminished, all the legendaries were standing there

"you see Ash," Arceus said, "every legendary has had an encounter with you at somepoint, and under different circumstances." Mew and Mewtwo looked away at that part as they remembered Ash turning to stone in front of themo

"Anyways," Mew said when she turned back to face Ash, "that is where you come in. You have earned respect from all of us, You are a strong and compassionate trainer, so you are tasked with helping Celestia, Luna, and the Elements of Harmony with helping improve their trainer skills. Good luck to you all, and once again, the weight of our future in your hands Ash, you have not failed yet and I do not expect you to this time." With that the legendaries vanished the same way they appeared

"What are the Elements of Harmony?" Ash asked

"That would be us" the Mane 6 said as they said their respective element and thier necklaces and Twi's crown appeared on their owners

"So I have to train you huh, shouldn't be that hard, you all seem capable of holding your own...hmm, I have an idea. There are 8 of you, why not have a little tournament? Double Elimination to see what you are capable of."

"Not a bad idea," Celestia said, "me and Lulu get the #1 seeds and the rest draw straws, any objections?"

The others shook their heads and drew straws, the results were as follows:

#1 Celestia (Volcorona) vs. #4 Applejack (Lillipup)

#2 Rarity (Serperior) vs. #3 Fluttershy (Garchomp)

#1 Luna (Blastoise) vs. #4 Twilight (Mudkip)

#2 Rainbow Dash (Gardevior) vs. #3 Pinkie Pie (Rapidash)

"Oh boy," Ash said looking at the brackets and Celestia's and AJ's match started, "this is going to be ugly, looks like the final match would be between Celestia and Luna"

"Remeber, it does not matter the size of the Pokémon in the fight. What matters is the bond trainer and their Pokémon and the will of the Pokémon to continue the fight. For example, look how long this match has been, 15 minutes and counting." Iris replied as Lillipup finally collapsed. "Nevermind" she grumbed as the next match started. The rest were quick matches; with Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie losing.

"Alright, time for the elimination matches" Cilan said, "first up is Mudkip vs. Rapidash. You may begin."

Because of the type match-up, everypony except Rainbow and Celestia had Twilight winning. It was not even close, despite the type advantage, Mudkip could not handle the difference in power and was eliminated.

"Next up is Serperior vs. Lillipup, good luck to both of you, begin!" Cilan called our

"Serperior, use a lovely Leaf Tornado" Rarity said as the move went towards Lillipup

"Dodge it and use Rain Dance" As it started to rain, Rarity started laughing

"Really darling, that isn't gonna-"

Applejack cut her off "Use Thunderbolt and follow with Aerial Ace!"

Rarity's mouth dropped as Serperior got hit from the lightning bolt, and she knew she had lost when Aerial Ace hit its mark, knocking Serperior out cold

"Serperior is unable to battle, the winner is Lillipup and Applejack!" Cilan said as AJ celebrated and they returned their Pokémon into their Pokéballs. "Let's continue tomorrow, your Pokémon are tired and we got to take shelter."

"I got this in ten seconds flat.." Dash said with a grin as she flew up to the clouds. Before Ash, Cilan. and Iris could react, the skies were cleared and Dash landed with a smile on her face and puffing out her chest "I told you, 10. Seconds. Flat"

"Impressive," Iris commented, "but we all should still get to the Pokémon Center in the next town to rest up and heal our Pokémon"

"Good idea" the others commented as they made their way into the next town, which was only a short walk from the field.

"Hello," Nurse Joy said as the group made their way into the center, "I am Nurse Joy and welcome to the Pokémon Center, may I heal your Pokémon?" She was shocked when the ponies presented thiers, but she did not ask any questions, she just smiled and walked into the back with the Pokémon on a table.

"So this is a Pokémon center huh?" Dash said as she gazed around, "Wait, they have a kitchen, uh oh."

The chefs came running out with a scream "There is a strange Pokémon in the kitchen baking cupcakes!" the head chef hollored, making Dash facehoof. A few minutes later, Pinkie emerged pushing trays full of brightly colored cupcakes, making all the vistors' mouths water, even the chefs were impressed. They proved to be such a hit she had to make two more batches.

"Go ahead and help yourselves" Pinkie said with a giggle as she walked out with the third batch, "I can always make more."

Just then, Nurse Joy walked out with the group's Pokemon "Will you be staying here the night?"

"I think we will" Celestia said

"I am sleeping outside on my cloud," Dash said

"Don't be such a silly filly, bunk with me." Pinkie said making Dash slightly blush

"Well since you asked...fine" she responded as they all made their way to their rooms, which had two bunks each. Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack had one room, Celestia, Luna, Ash, and Pikachu had the second, and Iris, Cilan, Twi, and Rarity had the third as they settled down for a peaceful nights sleep.

~Will a new day bring change? Who will win the tournament? Who is the head of Team Dominion? Find out next time on An Unexpected Adventure


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Over 300 views, thank you everyone

AN: I do not own Pokémon, it is owned by Nintendo and MLP is owned by Hasbro

~When we last left off, the ponies started their own tournament, with the surprise of the day being Lillipup beating Serperior. After an intense day of battling, they went to the Pokémon Center to rest up. Now we shall see what happens next

-meanwhile, in a cave deep in the mountains-

"That was a strange dream indeed," a figure sitting on a throne in the shadows said, "but something tells me that was not a dream considering the damage to the balloon on impact. I mean balloons just don't fall out of the sky, there had to be a reason. I am entrusting you Jessie, James, and Meowth with the task of getting to the bottom of it. This will be recon only, do not, under ANY circumstances, engage your target. We have to make sure that any and all threats to our objective will be exterminated or used for our own purposes, now go!"

"Yes Lord Giovanni," the three said as they bowed, "we will do our best" The three then left, leaving Giovanni alone. He got up and walked to a spot on the wall, hitting a hidden button which opened a hideaway door. Once inside, it led to a room with Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, and Ghetsis sitting at a table.

"we ovrheard," Archie said, "if what they said is true, we are going to be in for a world of hurt. Pokémon that are training Pokémon? I haven't heard of anything like that since you created Mewtwo."

"Yeah," Giovanni replied, "and look at the chaos that ensued from that. They must be Psychic types to control other Pokémon. It might be just a dream, but I am not taking no chances."

"I can understand why," Ghetsis said, "especially since Ash is involved. He has beaten us all so we know what he is capable of, and with those strange Pokémon by his side, we could be in for a bad day."

"No joke," Maxie said, "I suggest we train non stop."

Archie nodded in agreement "Good suggestion, it will make our Pokémon stronger as well, what do you think Giovanni?"

"Excellent suggestion indeed," he replied "now we have a world to rule, let's start local. I want Butch, Cassidy, and several others to go undercover in the nearest town and start convincing the townsfolk that their way of life could be better with us in control, as an experiment." He called the selected group in and debriefed them on what they had to do, they donned their disguises, bowed, then left.

"Now our takeover is about to begin" Giovanni said with a smile

-meanwhile with our heroes-

They woke up early and had a quick breakfast so they could get the tournament out of the way.

"Now it is time to start," Cilan announced, "the first match will be between Blastoise and Gardevior. Good luck to both of you and let the battle begin!"

"Gardevior, use Psychic!" Dash called out

"Blastoise, counter with Protect then Bite!" Luna ordered. Blastoise did as it was told, protecting itself from the Psychic then charged at Gardevior, biting it on the arm and making Gardevior yell in pain

" _Oh boy, that was super effective, dark is good against psychic. however, I am going to try and end this right here."_ Dash thought to herself as a grin formed on her face "Use energy ball Gardevior!" Luna's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Blastoise was a sitting duck as a green sphere formed in front of Gardevior and hit Blastoise in the face, sending it backwards and almost hitting Luna

"Well played Dash," Luna calmly said, "you used your Pokémon's weakness to your advantage, this battle is far from over however."

"Wrong, it ends here, use Thunderbolt" Dash replied

"Use Withdraw" Luna said. Blastoise went into its shell right as the thunderbolt hit, Dash thinking she had won until Blastoise emerged from its shell barely standing

Dash's mouth dropped "How is that possible?

"Simple," Luna replied, "withdraw raises defense, now use Hydro Pump" Blastoise aimed its cannons at Gardevior and fired, making Gardevior slide back on the ground 25 feet and was slow to get up

"I have one last chance...use Grass Knot" Dash said out of pure desperation

"Protect" Luna countered, "then use Dark Pulse" That turned out to be the finishing blow, knocking out Gardevior and sending hurling into a tree

"Gardevior is unable to battle, the winner is Luna and Blastoise" Cilan said

"Don't be disappointed Rainbow, you did a good job, now you have to beat Pinkie if you want to face me again" Luna said as she helped Dash make sure Gardevior was ok

"The next match will be between Volcorona and Garchomp, begin!"

That match also came down to the wire, but Garchomp won with a Draco Meteor, stunning Celestia "All right Applejack," she said after watching Rapidash eliminate Gardevior, "winner of us faces Fluttershy"

"Eeyup, my Lillipup is ready"

"As is Volcorona, it wants a rematch with Garchomp"

"So do I" Applejack replied as the battle started. Lillipup was once again overpowered just like the first time they fought, it was barely standing after a Bug Buzz

"use Bite" Lillipup started towards Volcorona, but started glowing mid-run. When the glowing stopped, Lillipup had grown in size and changed color and looks.

"It just evolved into Herdier" Ash said as Herdier bit down on Volcorona's wing, making it hit the ground

"You know what to do" AJ said as Herdier used its Rain Dance/Thunderbolt combo, knocking Volcorona out as Dash cleared the skies

"Volcorona is unable to battle, the winner is Applejack and Herdier" Cilan announced, "the next match will be Luna and Pinkie Pie. In order to advance, Pinkie has to win twice but Luna only has to win once. Good luck, and begin!" Just like all the other matches, it was close with Pinkie winning the first one. After a break for lunch and healing the Pokémon, Fluttershy and Applejack had their match, with Fluttershy advancing. Pinkie's and Luna's match was just as intense, with Pinkie winning. a few hours and two good matches, Pinkie was able to win.

"You all should be proud of how hard you all fought," Ash said," there really is no need for me to train any of you. You and your Pokémon have a bond. There is only one thing that needs to be done however."

"What would that be?" All the ponies asked

~ What was Ash refering to? Find out next time on An Unexpected Adventure


	6. Chapter 6

I am taking a break from this story to work on my campfire collection, you can find them on my profile. Stay tuned for more of them


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Pokémon, it is owned by Nintendo and MLP is owned by Hasbro

~when we last left off, the ponies just finished their tournament, with Pinkie Pie winning. Now let's rejoin our heroes~

"So what do we have left to do?" Twilight asked

"Follow me to the Pokémon center and you will find out" Ask calmly stated. They did as they were told and made their way back into town and into the Pokémon Center, with Pinkie making a beeline for the kitchen and returned about 30 minutes later with a bunch of cupcakes. Just as Pinkie rejoined the group, a couple of people in lab coats made their way over to them. The ponies were nervous at first until they saw Ash get up to greet them.

"Guys," Ash said, "these are Pokémon professors. Each region has a different professor and these are the professors of each region, including this one. The tournament you just had proves your Pokémon share a bond with you, a strong one like me and Pikachu have. In order to be trainers, they must present to you a Pokédex and badge case."

"Actually," Celestia said, "Arceus gave us all complete knowledge of your world, types, abilities, moves, etc. If it exists we know it."

"Even if that is the case," Juniper stated, "you will not be official trainers without them."

"Oh, if that is the case then give us what we need then" Luna remarked as they were handed their Pokédexes and badge cases. Each case was custom made, the case itself being the color of their coat and their cutie mark was adorned on the front, the inside was lined with a soft purple velvet.

"Hand over yours Ash." Professor Oak said, making his mouth gape in shock

"Why should I?he asked

Oak pulled a case out of his lab coat pocket. It was cyan like Dash's but had a Pokéball on the front and the inside had a black felt made of silk. He gladly accepted the new case as they all walked backed to the tables, where Pinkie had put more cupcakes one the table while they were busy talking.

" **WHAT THE** -" the professors exclaimed

"Do not question anything he does..." Dash warned "just...don't.." The professors just shrugged and sat down enjoying the snack

"You know Pinkie," Twilight said, "I always have wondered something, what makes your cupcakes taste so good?"

" **IT IS A SECRET!** " Dash blinked a few times in complete silence as she realized what she accidently blurted out, as all eyes in the room fell on her. "I am so sorry..." she said as she got up and briefly turned to face Pinkie Pie, "Pinkamena.." she then bolted from the lobby crying and locked the door to her room behind her. The group then looked at Pinkie, who's mane and tail had deflated straight and was laying against her body and her coat had darkened to a dull, deep pink. The look on her face was not one of anger, but one of extreme sadness.

"You ok Pinkie Pie?" Luna calmly asked

"Yeah...I am just.. a little stunned is all.." she slowly said as she got up herself "I am gonna go talk to her and let her know everything is ok."

"What was up with that?" Rowan asked the others after Pinkie left the room

"I have no idea" each of them, including Celestia and Luna, replied. about half a hour later Dash and Pinkie returned with Dash looking the worse out of the two. Where Pinkie looked like her usual self, except for a wet patch on her chest, Dash looked horrible. Her mane was a mess, dried up snot was under her nose, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Uhh... Did you two-" Rarity started to ask before she received a sinister glare from that made her hair stand on end and Pinkie's mane lost a few of its curls.

"No we did not you silly dirty minded filly." The tone by which Pinkie spoke shocked her friends and their blood run cold, "Me and her simply talked and she cried until she ran out of tears. That is why my chest is wet and her eyes are bloodshot, as far as her mane is concerned, I ruffled it a bit with my hoof trying to make her cheer up but that didn't work. What we talked about is for us to know and NONE of you to find out, are we clear?" The others slowly nodded

"Ok then," Birch said, "well if it is alright with you, can we see your Pokémon?" The ponies agreed and let out their Pokémon, with all of the professors looking at Rapidash"

"What is wrong with Flaming Rainbow?" Pinkie asked as Dash fainted and needed to be woken up by Twilight

"What you have here," Oak said, "is a Shiny Rapidash. Notice how the mane and tail are smokey grey? Normally they are orange and yellow flames, it seems like Arceus did it on purpose, since a shiny Ponyta's mane and tail are cyan like Dash's coat."

"Well that is 20% cooler" Dash chuckled

"The next town has the first gym in this region good luck to all of you" Juniper said, "now we got to leave, Skylar's plane ride to take us back home leaves in an hour"

"Thank you all" the ponies said as the professors left

~What will happen at the gym? Find out next time on An Unexpected Adventure!~


	8. Chapter 8

~When we last left off, the ponies got to meet all the professors, who gave them their badge cases. Now they are on their way to the first gym~

Are we there yet?" Dash asked bored

"Dash for the 17th time this hour," Cilan started, "no we are not there yet"

"Actually, we are" Twilight said looking up from the map. There was a small town that opened up in front of them "It is called Santalune City, the leader Viola is a bug type user and is a photographer on the side. We all should all be ok against her considering our training tournament."

"Agreed, you all should do fine" Iris cheerfully said as they made their way into town. What surprised them was that, despite being mid-afternoon, the town was pretty much deserted.

"I wonder where everyone is, the town looks abandoned" Cilan said as they entered the gym

"Do you have an appointment with Madam Viola?" an elderly gentleman asked as he approached them "Everyone in town has a photography appiontment today that is why the town looked so vacant on the way here in case you were wondering. I have never seen you around here before, visiting from out of town?"

"As a matter of fact we were wondering about that, and no we do not have a photography appointment, here to get the gym badge" Ash pointedly said

"Well let me see if she has room in her schedule, I will be right back" at that he left the room. A few minutes later he returned with a small smile on his face "Indeed she does, will it be just you battling?"

"Ahem!" all the ponies said in unison as they pulled their badge cases out of their body pockets and pointed at their pokéballs, causing the poor guy to nearly faint

"Talking pokémon...what's next, an elephant in a tutu?" he said as he threw his arms up in disbelief "I got to get Viola for this..." he once again left, but didn't come back for 15 minutes. When he finally came back, he had a woman with him

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said as calm as she could, "my name is Viola and I am the gym leader here. Brad here tells me there are some talking pokémon that wants to challenge me for... Wait a second, are you Princesses Celestia and Luna and the Elements of Harmony by any chance?"

The ponies, Ash, Cilan, and Iris all looked at her shocked "How do you know about us?" Celestia managed to say

"Arceus visited me in a dream last night and foretold your arrival, I am letting you know now, just because you are royalty and respected by Arceus doesn't mean I am gonna give you special treatment, I am gonna give my all" Viola said as she pulled out a pokéball "Are you ready?" to that the ponies and Ash nodded as they made their way into the battle room. After a long afternoon, and multiple trips to the Pokémon Center, they had all earned their first badge

"I must say, you all did better than I thought you would, even though it took you two tries to earn my badge Twilight." Viola remarked s they all were gathered at the Pokémon Center for dinner

"Hey now, it doesn't matter if it is on the first hit or the last, a win is a win no matter how many tries it takes. Who wants to bet that we are having baked goods for supper" Twilight replied

"She can cook other things you know" Dash replied smugly

"Oh yeah, like what?" Twi smarted back as Pinkie came out with all kinds of different dishes she had prepared

"Like that," Dash said chuckleing, "Cakes invited me over for dinner one night and Pinkie cooked, I requested for her to fix this meal whenever we have dinner with a gym leader or someone from the Pokémon League, you are in for a treat"

"Sorry it took so long, cook was arguing my cooking skills for 15 minutes until I managed to shut him up, but anyways, enjoy" Pinkie cheerfully said. After saying grace, Dash dug in like she hadn't ate in weeks, finishing her food before any of the others began

"Man that was good, if you need me I will be outside the door asleep on my dream cloud" she said as she walked out the door, causing a 25 minute discussion about pegasi and clouds before the group started talking about random stuff losing track of time.

"Holy Tamole, it is after 11pm" Applejack said when she finally glanced at the clock

"Wow it is late, I got to get home, before leaving town stop by the gym in the morning because I want to give y'all something." Viola said as she got up and walked outside, laughing to herself seeing Dash passed out like a drunkard on her cloud by the door as she headed home for the night.

~What will happen next? Find out next time on An Unexpected Adventure!~


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own MLP or Pokémon

~When we last left of, all our heroes had earned their first badge. Now's lets see what Viola has planned~

The whole group rose early the next morning to head to the gym to see what the surprise was. "Goodmorning guys" Viola said with a smile as she saw the group walk in the door, "I had a blast last night, and as a token of my appreciation I want to do something special for you all, I want to take a group photo of you all with your Pokémon and hang it on the wall. It is special because I normally do not do group shots but this time I am making an exception and I also want to do individual shots with each of you with your Pokémon to put in your badge cases." The group looked thrilled and spent the morning doing the photoshoot, and soon after the pictures were developed. When they each got their own pic, Viola then brought put the masterpiece amd hug it on the wall so it would be the first thing any visitors would see. The frame was Victorian style and was gold leaf plated and had an inscription underneath.

"Heroes come from many places and in many forms, and work together to build bonds through friendship" Twilight said reading the inscription

"Sorry if it sounds cliché," Viola said rubbing the back of her neck

"Actually it's not," Dash said from her spot in the group, "we teach a similar principle back home in Equestria and is one each of us ponies had to learn and accept."

"Well I am glad you all like it, but I do have a question for you Pinkie. You are a pony, which means you are a vegitarian, how is it you know how to cook chicken like you made for me, Ash, Cilan, and Iris last night?"

"That is something..." Pinkie flatly said as Rarity started to gag and a few of the others scrunched their faces in disgust "I do not want to talk about...for more than one reason...and I wish nopony even bothers to ask." Everypony in the room nodded picking up on the tone she spoke in, it was one of seriousness mixed with regret.

"Anyways...congrats on earning my badge and good luck on your adventure, I have hope that you all will succeed with the task Arceus gave you all."

"Thank you" they all said as they started for the next town

"So where are we going next Twilight?" Ash asked her while she looked at the map

"Cyllage City, it is a couple days walk from here, the leader Grant uses Rock types so Pinkie is going to be in for a fight."

"Don't worry about it you silly filly, I will manage" Pinkie flatly replied

"If you say so" Twi said with a shrug but unknown to them they were being observed by Jesse, James, and Meowth from their hot air ballon.

"Wow...ALL of them got their badge...and it wasn't a dream." Jessie said a little stunned

"Indeed Jess, but keep in mind the boss wants us to do recon only so our hands are tied in this matter." James said while still looking through the viewing goggles, "and have you heard of a progress report Meowth?"

"Yeah, the whole eastern half of Kalos is under our control, but we are months ahead of the timetable that was planned."

"Good" Jessie and James both replied. Meanwhile, Arceus had gatheried the legendaries for another meeting.

"I am going to cut right to the chase, we are in trouble, seems like the humans in rhis region are being led blind by Team Dominion quicker than ang of us thought. At this current pace, Luminoise City will be the battle ground, they don't stand a chance."

"In case you forgot Arceus," Keldeo said while moving to the front of the group, "Celestia, Luna, and Twilight can all use magic." Arceus didn't say a word, he just stood there and looked back at Keldeo with an emotionless stare. "Wait, Arceus, did you forget?" he asked as the others looked at him stunned

"Yeah I did...sad part is, that might be the only thing that will save us." Arceus solomnly answered

"It is alright," Manaphy said "no Pokémon is perfect."

"True, but once again we have to trust Ash will pull through, although this time the chips are really stacked against him." Entai said, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"I just hope he suceeds..." Mew quietly added with a sigh, making sure to say in such a low tone none of the others heard her. "I just hope he suceeds..."

~What will happen next? Find out next time on An Unexpected Adventure!~


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for suck a short chapter but been busy with overtime at work...anyways:

I do not own MLP or Pokémon

~When we last left off, our heroes were heading to get their second badge. Unknown to them, Jessie, James, and Meowth were secretly following them and Team Dominion was rapidly spreading their influence all overs Kalos. we will pick back up with the legendaries at the meeting.~

"So what is our plan going forward Arceus?" Groudon asked slightly irritated, but Arceus did not respond, like he was lost in deep thought. "Arceus are you alright?"

" _Something i_ _s not right about this, I am the God Pokémon so the others are looking to me for answers that I don't have. That isn't including the periods of memory loss I have been experiencing as of late and I can't tell the others because I don't want them to worry, perhaps I should consult Celestia and Luna on this matter..._ " He snapped back to reality by Groudon's persistent questioning. "Hmm? Oh, well, for now we shall let Ash and the others do their thing, I got something on my mind is all. I will be back shortly once I get to the bottom of it." On that note he disappeared and teleported to our hero's location. "Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, I need to have a word with you two in private please..." They looked stunted but calmly nodded and followed him out of earshot of the others. "I got a problem..."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Once again, work...

AN: I do not own MLP or Pokémon

~When we last left off, Arceus was about to ask Luna and Celestia for help with a secret problem~

"I got a problem you two, and I am hoping you can help me. You see, since you and the others arrived from Equestria, I have been suffering from periods of memory loss. At first it would only last a few minutes and be minor things here and there but it seems to be getting worse. I maybe the God Pokémon, but even I am not invincible..." The two princesses looked at him in complete shock.

"Oh my, seems like the long we are here the worse you get then. Remember, you nearly lost your full memory when you and Mew wound up in Equestria, Equestrian magic seems to be your true weakness." Celestia said in a solomn tone.

"Yeah sis I will agree, Arceus we promise that will try to end this war as fast as possible." Luna added in the same tone as Luna.

"Thanks you two, I knew I could count on you, but I just want to give this warning. From here on out it is gonna get tougher, you can't trust many in the towns you visit from now on since Team Dominion's reach is spreading like wildfire. Looks like the only Pokémon you will have when you face their boss is your starters...it is spreading that quick...and you might have to resort to magic to finish them off for good."

"We will do our best..."

"Thanks again, now I got to be going." With that he disappeared and Luna and Celestia rejoined the others, filling them in on the situation.

"Now time is of the essence, we have to end this now." Ask said as the others joined in agreement. "Now to train up we will be doing more tournaments with eachother, sound good?" This time the others cheered as they brought out their Pokémon to being training for the battle closing in from all sides.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I do not own MLP or Pokémon

~when we last left off, Arceus told the Royal Sisters about his memory loss, which they pinpointed the cause as Equestrian magic. They also began training for the fight on the horizon.~

-2 weeks later, Lumiose City-

"Well here we are..." Luna said as the group entered the city. "Lumiose City, this is what we have been working so hard towards. All our Pokémon are in top physical shape and I am so glad you got Froakie back Ash."

"I am glad it is finally a Greninja," He replied looking around at the busy streets as all eyes fell on them and whispers started to be exchanged. "but I'll tell you what nothing seems out of place. The city, the people, it seems like another ordinary day from what I have heard about this town. Not only that, I don't even think we need to get our Pokémon involved at all Luna, all you, Celestia, and Twi have to do is use magic like last time and it is a sure fire win."

"Ah, that may be true but looks can be decieving..." Pinkie coldly replied causing Ash to slightly flinch.

"Not to mention we believe in putting up a fair fight..." Celestia added to Pinkie's objection. "Using our magic out of the gate will not only be cheating, but keep in mind the damage that will be done to Arceus as well, the risk outweighs the reward. With his memory slipping already just by us being here, us using spells will just make things worse."

"I already have a plan in mind if things go south." Twilight said with a smile. "So everything is taken into accounted for."

"I hope ya do Twi, you aren't wrong very often, but keep in mind da stakes are different this time aroun'. I ain't like we're battlin' Sombra or da changelins, we're goin' against humans and other Pokémon." Applejack said as they reached the gym but something felt off. Instead of someone being there to greet them like usual, the doors opened slowly and the inside was dimly lit, causing mental red flags to go up for the whole group as they made their way inside. Once they all did, the doors slamed shut and locked behind them, making them jump as the lights came on to show they were completely surrounded as three figures appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The time has come, our victory is near"

"A small step towards it is why we are here"

"All will witness our new sensation"

"As we crush them and rule as one nation"

"Our actions truly are just"

"and hope, truth, and love will crumble to dust"

"our vision will come to pass"

"surrender if you want to last"

"I'm Jessie"

"and I'm James"

"I'm Meowth."

"We are Team Dominion, our rule will soon take flight"

"Then you shall fall beneath our might." Jessie, James, and Meowth finished their motto, causing the group, and a few Team Dominion Grunts, to groan aggrivated. Another figure dressed in an orange suit soon joined Jessie, James, and Meowth making the Grunts shut up.

"So that's them huh?" The figure said eyeing the ponies. "They don't look like much of a challenge, granted I have never seen them kind of Pokémon before so I really can't make a full judgement."

"But boss," James retorted. "Keep in mind they have their own Pokémon under their influence, this isn't going to be easy."

"Exactly why they will make excellent weapons in our plans you idiot." He said while smacking James so hard he fell and bounced down the stairs before landing on his head.

"An' jus' who you might be to do that to him?" Applejack said a little peeved at the unnessessary violence.

"You can talk as well?" He chuckled. "Nice bonus, but to answer your question my name is Giovanni. I am the former leader of the Kanto Region branch of Team Rocket and I am currently on the Chief Council of Team Dominion. None of that will matter anyways since you are about to be made my subjects..." He then pulled out multiple Ultra Balls from the inside of his coat and threw them at the ponies. His facial expression turned to a mixture of shock and anger when nothing happened as the Ultra Balls simply bounced off them and landed on the floor.

"Excuse me," Celestia said as the ponies pulled out their badge cases then pointed to their Pokéball bands. "but me, my sister, and the other ponies are all officially recognized trainers not only by the professor of every region but also by Arceus. Besides, we are not even Pokémon, we are ponies from another diminsion, so therefore we cannot be caught."

"Well that complicates things a bit..." Giovanni muttered under his breath to where only he could hear before addressing Celestia. "None the less pony, you are a fool thinking any of you have a chance against Team Dominion." He then threw a smoke bomb which made it incredibly difficult to see. When Dash managed to clear out the smoak, they noticed that not only was Team Dominion gone, so was Twilight Sparkle.

~Will Team Dominion be stopped? Will Twilight's friends be able to see her again or will she be made part of Team Dominion's scheme? Find out next time on An Unexpected Adventure!~


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I do not own MLP or Pokémon

~When we last left off, the gang had just made it Lumiose City. When they reached the gym, they were caught in a surprise ambush, which resulted in Twilight being captured. What is in store next for our heroes?~

-Team Dominion's Headquarters-

" _Ugh...what happened...where am I?_ " Twilight thought to herself as she took in her surroundings. She was in some kind of cage and was surrounded by humans, some with some kind of weapon pointed at her and others in lab coats taking notes.

"Glad to see you finally woke up." Giovanni said chuckling as he entered the room causing Twi to jump slightly startled. "No need to be scared, you will be treated well as long as you cooperate. From our scouting reports we got on you, you can use magic, well we made sure no matter where you go we will find you. Our scientist put a tracking device somewhere wher you can't just knock it off, it will require painful surgery to remove it. You are no typical Pokémon, besides the fact you can use magic, we found multiple trainer parafanilia on you. You have two options, help us and you and your friends will be allowed to live peacefully in our new order or refuse and die with them."

"First of all, not from this universe. Second of all, not a Pokémon. Third of all, I have a name. Lastly, what makes you think I will agree to work with the likes of you to take over the world?" Twi responded with a sneer as the other council members walked in.

"I know you have a name Princess Twilight Vermillion Sparkle." Ghetsis said holding up Twi's Pokédex for her to see. "I don't care if you are a princess where you came from, but here you are nothing so don't expect any royal treatment from any of us. Also, in case you thought about breaking out, see this weapon?" He said pointing to one a guard was holding. "This would kill you instantly with a tiny projectile that travels fast enough to go through your whole body in less than a second. Relax the rest of the day because your training starts tomorrow cadet."

"I thought I had a choice in the matter, but it doesn't surprise me one bit I am being forced to do this..." Twi said silently where none of the others could hear as they left. "However, I have an ace up my hoof...I just hope you can forgive me for this Arceus.."

AN: next chapter is the start of the final fight


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I do not own MLP or Pokémon

~When we last left off, Twilight was about to make her plan into action as she woke up in the Team Dominion base. Now, we shall see what she had instore for them and how Arceus is involved.~

Twilight Sparkle knew she was stuck in a delimia with only two options, neither of which she really wanted to do. The first option she had was follow along and become a Team Dominion recruit since she could not escape alone without being caught and punished; the other option, the one she decided to do, was use a locator spell on herself to alert Princess Celestia and Princess Luna where she was at. She knew because of how long she would have to keep the spell up it was gonna hurt Arceus a bit. " _I got no choice...forgive me Arceus..._ " She thought to herself as she shedded a tear and casted the spell. In the special diminsion, Arceus had been listening before being hit with the worse pain he had ever felt.

" _You are forgiven Princess Twilight Vermillion Sparkle...do what you have to do to save our world..._ " He thought through the pain before collapsing, making the pain he felt worse since he was still conscience. Meanwhile back at the gym, Celestia and Luna's eyes had widened in surprise.

"It can't be...that clever mare..." Both Alicorns said at the same time puzzling the rest of the group.

"What is wrong you two?" Iris asked as she walked over to the two of them.

"Nothing at all Iris," Celestia replied. "actually it is the complete opposite. Twilight just used a locator spell that both me and Lulu can feel, since she was ponynapped she is most likely at the Team Dominion headquarters so she will be leading us to them as well."

"Pretty smart on her part, since us humans nor our Pokémon can sense it she will be doing it completely under the radar." Cilan said in a thoughtful tone.

"Well she always has been good with thinking quickly on her hooves." Luna chuckled. "Under normal circumstances me and Tia would just teleport there but there's no telling what kind of defense system or trap they have waiting for us so we are gonna walk there. It is a long walk all the way in the mountains on the otherside of Snowbelle City which gives us time to formulate a plan."

"Could you just teleport us to Snowbelle and go from there?" Fluttershy asked in a soft whisper.

"Bad idea, since Snowbelle is so close to the base location it is most likely their little spying community so we are gonna be in for an ambush no matter what and I really don't want them using anymore magic than they have to for Arceus' sake." Ash said while they made their way out of the city. "We got a couple weeks walk rough guessing from the distance on the map so we are gonna have to do this the old fashioned way. I just hope Twilight can last that long."

-3 weeks later, Team Dominion headquarters-

"Seems like your so-called friends have finally reached Snowpoint." Maxie said to Twilight while looking at the cameras placed at the entrance of the town. "You have come along quite well since you experienced the power of our weapons the hard way."

Twilight rubbed the small scar above her left eye before speaking. "Indeed so boss, I value my life too much to end it by disobeying my teachers, I would not be a proper student if I did. Nothing will stop our takeover of this word nor stop us from achieving our master plan...no matter how much blood has to be spilled to achieve it." Twilight said with a dark chuckle but her mentality was in a completely different place. " _Finally, soon I will be free of this forced torture..._ " She thought as she put on a cloak and teleported to the ambush spot at the base of the foothills.

-2 hours later-

"Are ya' sure we're goin' the right way Princesses?" Applejack asked as they drudged through the snow.

"Indeed, she has moved closer over the last few hours and she is not too far ahead."

"I am right here teacher..." Twilight said as she and the ambushes appears in a blinding light while she deactivated the locator spell finally freeing Arceus from his prison. "Nice to see all of you again, come along nicely and nopony gets hurt." She then pulled back her hood, revealing the scar and the fact her mane had a chopped look to it as the group's jaws dropped.

" **TRAITOR!** " Dash yelled as she landed at the front of the group and held up a Pokéball. " **HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US!?** "

Twilight chuckled. "Let's just say I took my blinders off my eyes and see things as they truly are. Now are you gonna come along nicely.." she got a Pokéball herself and opened it, revealing a Swampert. "Or am I gonna have to make you all..." She nodded to Swampert and it juamped into the air before using Earthquake. Those in the group with wings flew up while Celestia and Luna used magic to keep those without them from getting hit by it. Twilight then did something that caught everyone off guard, she hit both Tia and Luna with a blast that knocked them out cold and as the group landed Swampert used Earthquake again effectively ending the contest as the Grunts all rushed to secure her friends. "Make sure none of them get away, I am about to go debrief the bosses..." She ordered before teleporting back to the base but she was internally crying. " _Sorry guys..._ "


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry about leaving off the transition statement at the end of the last chapter...and the "Traitor" bit from Dash in the last chapter was based off the meme from Star Wars: The Force Awakens (owned by Disney...)

AN: I do not own MLP or Pokémon

~When we last left off, Twilight had, as a cover, just led an ambush against her friends. After a short battle, Twilight won and now we shall see what is instore for our heroes.~

When Twilight teleported back to the castle she went straight to the bosses. "The objective was successful teachers.."

"Good," Maxie said with a nod. "I assume they weren't too much trouble to be back so quick?"

"No Maxie they weren't, all it took was two Earthquakes and me knocking Celestia and Luna out with a magic blast." Twilight then looked up at the screens behind the table and saw all of her friends being taken to the holding room she first woke up in three weeks prior. "Ah, such perfect timing, they have arrived. Follow me and I shall do the introductions." To her surprise the bosses consented and followed her without a word as she trotted towards the holding room. When she and the bosses arrived, the Grunts saluted them and she was silently pleased that Celestia and Luna had just come to their senses. "All grunts aim your weapons." Twilight ordered and the grunts oblodged and pointed their weapons at the captives before she addressed the bosses behind her while pointing out each of her friends to them. "Rainbow Spectra Dash: Pegasus, Pinkamena Diane Pie: Earth Pony, Applejack: Earth Pony, Fluttershy: Pegasus, Rarity: Unicorn, Princess Celestia: Alicorn, and her sister Princess Luna: Alicorn...and of course you all know Ash Ketchum and his friends..."

"Ah yes," Ghetsis said with a small chuckle. "We all know this twerp and his pals..."

"Especially that pesky Pikachu..." Giovanni added. "but anyways, we are going to give you a choice...join us or die...no third option."

"Why are you doing this Twilight, we thought you were our friend! Has this been your plan from the beginning since you saw we were trapped at the gym?" Princess Luna asked.

"Not at all Luna, but like I told my bosses, I value my life way too much to be able to fall pray to bad situations. I do not care what sacrifices have to be made, as long as I live I will do what I have to do for the benefit of the majority." Once Twilight spoke, the others looked to Applejack hoping Twilight was lying, but their hearts sank once Applejack lowered her head in silence.

"So why are you so interested in us..." Ask asked while trying to break the barrier to his cell.

"I was waiting for you to ask that question Ash since I have been the one who has had to deal with you the longest." Giovanni said walking over to him. "First of all, I suggest you don't try breaking free unless you want to be six feet under. Now as for the answer to your question, it is because you have taken each and every single one of our organizations out and squashed our plans for world domination. The fact you are so young and the common denominator is your Pikachu grabbed our interests. The main reason we joined forces is because of you, seperated we were defeated but together you can't stop us...so what is your choice on your fate..."

"I will never join you." Ash flatly stated and every single one of the others nodded in agreement.

"So be it then, you are to spend the rest of your days in these cells without anything to eat or drink and slept rot until you have no choice but to change your minds. Also, one of you who use magic is subject to dissection to see if it can be used to our benefit. "Archie said as he and the other bosses turned away. "Come along Commander Sparkle, choose who will be dissected since the time for invasion is upon us."

Twilight nodded. "As you wish boss." She trotted over and unlocked Rarity's cell after magically binding her and dragging her out of the room. Before she left with the bosses and Rarity, Celestia and Luna picked up on something from Twilight. It was brief but they immediately recognized the signature, it was a distress signal. About 10 minutes later, Rarity quietly following due to submitting out of fear of death, they reached the laboratory. Twilight chained Rarity to the operating table before putting on her lab coat. "Now Rarity, I know everypony that can use magic can do so from our genes but my bosses don't know that. So, I am going to slowly dissect you to see what effects it has on your magic, something I am curious about myself. I am sorry Rars but it has to be done for science." She then levitated a scalpel over Rarity, who was trembling in fear. but then Rarity saw Twilight give her a subtle wink which calmed her down. When the scalpel was centimeters from breaking Rarity's coat, Twilight turned around and knocked every Grunt, Maxie, and Ghetsis out with a blast before unchaining Rarity. "They got a locator chip imbedded in the base of my neck, take it out without paralyzing me..we don't have much time..." Rarity nodded and grabbed the scalpel with her magic and carefully began the process of removing the chip, Twilight using a spell to minimize the pain, and soon the chip was out and Twilight had sealed and sanitized the wound shut.

"Thank you Rars, now let's win this war." Rarity nodded and took off behind Twilight down the path fate had chosen for them.

~Will they escape alive? Find out next time on An Unexpected Adventure!~


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I do not own MLP or Pokémon

~When we last left off, all of Twilight's friends had been taken to the Team Dominion's headquarters. After they all refused to join Team Dominion, Twilight was ordered to dissect one of her friends. After placing Rarity on the dissection table, Twilight turned against her "teammates" and rescued her friend. The question now is, can she save not only Arceus, but the world as well...~

"Stop them!"

"Capture the traitor!"

"Use deadly force, fire at will!"

"Someone inform the bosses!"

Those were the general shouts that Twilight and Rarity heard as they made their way through the seemingly never-ending corridors. The guards with the weapons were quick on the draw, but Twilight was quicker, the last thing the guards laid their eyes on was a pony with a white coat and flaming mane and tail bearing down on them. A few guards managed to get a couple lucky shots and hit the two escapees, but unfortunately for them none were lethal so Twilight used her magic to heal her and Rarity before icing, literally, the guards who hit their mark. Eventually they were able to duck into a closet that was in the blind spot of the security cameras. "Oh I am so glad you weren't going to kill me darling." Rarity said in a whisper as they listened to footsteps fading in the distance.

"I could never truely betray my friends Rars, I just had to continue the act until the timing was right, the dissection giving me the perfect cover." Twilight replied as she teleported them into the holding room, laying waste to the guards and freeing her friends as the head bosses came in.

"Figures you could never backstab your pals." Giovanni sneered.

"Not at all Giovanni, as the Element of Magic and Princess of Friendship it would be against my nature...although..." She started to chuckle in a way that made each of the Team Dominion boss' blood run ice cold in their veins and Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash gulp as her lab coat appeared on her and a clipboard appeared in midair being suspended by her magic. "Somethings must be done for scientific reasons, just as you wanted me to do to Rarity, now you shall face the wrath of an angry Alicorn..." Her eyes went blinding white and a flash enveloped the room. A few seconds later it subsided.

"Ha! Seems like magic has no effect on us Mrs. Sparkle." Archie said while glaring at her but Twilight just smirked.

"Oh is that right now Vaporeon?" She said while chuckling. "Perhaps you all need to take a look at yourselves in a mirror..." A mirror then appeared and bone chilling reality set in as the bosses looked at themselves, they each had been turned into a Pokémon that represented their individual organizations. "You all will answer to me from now on..." A small orb of magic appeared over each boss, and when it solidified they were all Master Balls. The moment the balls hit their foreheads each of them knew their fates were instantly sealed, only coming out of them when Twilight called them out a few minutes later.

"Please change us back Twilight! None of us will try and take over the world again!" Ghetsis, now a Cofagrigus, pleaded.

"As da' Element of Honesty, I can tell yer lyin'..." Applejack said with a small glare.

"And as the awesome Element of Loyalty, each of your loyalties now belong to her." Rainbow Dash added.

"Whereas that maybe true," Giovanni, now a Meowth, stated waving his paw back and forth while tsking. "she also just made us slaves by forcibly giving us a life none of us wanted, so therefore in a fit of anger she became the pony she despises the most." A golden glow then filled the room, when it died down Arceus was standing there fully recovered.

"Thank you so much Princess Twilight Vermillion Sparkle, all my memories have been restored and it seems like the natural order of the universe has been returned as well. Tell me, how did you do it?"

"She turned us into Pokémon!" Maxie, a Flareon, exclaimed.

"Whereas even I normally am against that sort of thing, let this be a life lesson to you all.." Arceus stated in a calm demeanor. "You seeing and living the lives of Pokémon will give you some valuable insight as to how you have treated your own.0 Ye then turned his attention back to Twilight. "As payment for saving our world and universe, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Two things, first one being me, the other Elements of Harmony, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, my brother and his wife can travel between Equestria and here as we wish."

"Granted." Arceus replied. "What's the other thing?"

"You stay in the Castle of Friendship with me until I and cure you of the negative effects whenever you encounter Equestrian magic so that way you can be around us safely."

"Also granted, that is mighty nice of you Twilight."

"You're welcome, besides, how else am I supposed to Catch 'Em All?"

"You might have saved our world, but don't push your luck Mrs. Sparkle..." Arceus said with a small chuckle and soon the others had joined in the laughter as well.

~Next chapter will be the Epilogue~


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I do not own MLP or Pokémon

~Epilogue~

It has been several years since that fateful day and Princess Twilight Vermillion Sparkle was relaxing under Celestia's sun with all of her Pokémon gathered around her. Arceus, who had by this point grown accustomed to Equestrian Magic so it no longer bothered him, decided to drop in for a little visit. "Hello Twilight, how are you today?" He asked alerting her of his presence.

"Oh hi Arceus," Twi replied while flipping over onto her stomach with a smile on her face. "I am doing well today, I would ask how you are but I can already tell that you are in a pretty decent mood."

"Indeed I am, and I got to admit how wonderful of a trainer you have become, you have nearly every Pokémon. You have come a long way over the last few years with your training and the bond you share with them is as strong as ever."

Twilight blushed. "Oh please, you don't need to be so modest, you are sounding a bit like Celestia with that last statement you made. As far as the bond, that is because I take really good care of them and love each of them the same. Even though the old bosses have been reformed enough to grant them their release, they are independent but stay within earshot in case I ever need them and have grown fond of their new lives so I say everything turned out for the best."

"I agree Twi, and you know...I haven't given you the chance to prove your worth to me..." Arceus stated in a cryptic tone, making Twilight confused for a minute before the gears turned in her brian realizing what he was implying.

"You mean..." She said slightly shocked.

"I do Twilight, from the day that you saved my world you have been wanting a battle with me, now is your ONLY chance to do that...do you accept?"

"Bring it on Arceus, may the best being win." At those words the battle was on, and sometime later a large crowd had gathered to watch from a safe distance. It was a virtual deadlock with neither side getting an advantage, each time Twilight seemed to get the upper hoof, Arceus would block and counter attack and vice versa. Well into the night they both were exhausted and barely awake. "I have to admit...I knew this was going to be a fight."but not for this amount of time..." Twilight said between breaths.

"Indeed so...seems we are equal worth afterall...Twilight..." Arceus chuckled before collapsing onto the ground knocked out, surprising everypony in attendance as Twilight threw an Ultra Ball. It shook long enough, nearly a full minute, to cause everypony to hold their breath until they heard it click and chime.

"I did it..." The exhausted Alicorn muttered trotting over to the ball and holding it in her hoof before teleporting to her castle and passing out. The next morning she felt 100% refreshed and the first thing she did was giddily opened Arceus' pokéball. "Sleep well Arceus?"

"I am well rested Twilight, but you know, you don't have us all yet." Arceus chuckled as Twilight deadpanned.

"How many different Pokémon are there then?"

"All regions together there are 802 species Twilight, so my question is this..." He said opening a portal back to the Pokémon world as the other Elements walked in. "Do you have what it takes to catch 'em all?"

Twilight chuckled as she trotted towards the portal. "With my friends and Pokémon by my side anything is possible, after all..." She paused right at the entrance and smirked.

"We all live in a Pokémon world...and I will put myself to the test to be better than all the rest.." She spread her wings and flew into the portal with her friends and Arceus in tow, excited about where her adventure will take her as her journey continues.


End file.
